The Story of Silly Confusednessed
by Selpha
Summary: This is a crossover RK,INY,YYH.Simply they all meet and Inuyasha tries to kill Yahiko at one point. It gets a bit fluffy,but you'll like it!I finaly lost my writerblock!Yeah no writers block!An now there are TMM(Tokyo Mew Mew)People, yes I know I'm Silly.
1. I Welcome creatures of monkeyland!

Sotianiya: Hello people of monkey land!  
  
Akiba: She says stuff like that all the time. -_-  
  
Sotianiya: Oh bye the way, this is my friend: Murmurs real name so nobody can hear her: But you can call her Akiba  
  
Akiba: My computer isn't working so I don't have a real pen name yet  
  
Sotianiya: This story is something me and Mrs. Taty Himura12: coming next chapter: came up with.  
  
Akiba: Then why am I here?  
  
Sotianiya: because your one of my bests friends! ^_^ Ok If you didn't read the bio then I will tell you what the story is about. We took most of the YYH, RK, & INY characters and put them in a mansion to see what they would do. We will come in to visit, I haven't really decided weather we will stay there the whole time or not though. Lets save that talk for later, for now, on to the show! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sano: Wear are we?  
  
Yahiko: Don't ask me rooster head.  
  
Sano: Why I autta: Starts chasing Yahiko:  
  
Kenshin: calm down you two  
  
Karou: Don't waste your breath Kenshin  
  
Kwabara: Who are they?  
  
Sano: Who are you?  
  
Kwabara: Kwabara.  
  
Hiei:..  
  
Keiko: Y Yusuke w w were are w we?  
  
Yusuke: Calm down Keiko!  
  
Boton: Don't worry so much  
  
Misio: I wish Aoishi were here..  
  
Inuyasha: looks at Hiei:  
  
Miroku: What wrong Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: nothing monk  
  
Miroku: Hey Sango  
  
Sango: What do you want?  
  
Miroku: Do you know what's wrong with Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome: Are you sure your ok?  
  
Shippo: He thinks the short guys a demon.  
  
Hiei: I am.  
  
Shippo: What!? How could he hear that?  
  
Inuyasha: Most demons have good hearing  
  
Hiei: Were you from, I have never seen you before?  
  
Inuyasha: Why do you care?  
  
Hiei: I'm helping a friend with his job, and to help I must ask were all demons come from.  
  
Shippo: He can hear like you!  
  
Inuyasha: so  
  
Yahiko: Hey Mr Whats with the cat ears?  
  
Inuyasha: Why I ......  
  
Kenshin: There is to be no fighting that there isn't  
  
Sotianiya: That's right!  
  
All: {I}.{I}  
  
Sotianiya: I brought you all here, Now Inuyasha, Kenshin don't make me take your swords! Kwabara: You poofed!  
  
Sotianiya: I know.  
  
Kwabara: But, b but how?  
  
Sotianiya: Oh come on Kwabara, I know you've been in other Fanfics, haven't you learned by now that's the way it goes'. If something's wrong I come, when I'm done :Poofs invisible: I leave. If I want to liven things up a bit, :poofs normal again: I com back, I'm here, I'm not, I'm here, I'm not, Don't you guys understand that yet!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: Well to tell you the truth, nobodies told us that before  
  
Sotianiya: What!?  
  
Sano: No, really they just come and go, never said a thing about poofing.  
  
Sotianiya: Ohhhhhh ok, then you're just silly people.  
  
Akiba: Poofs in and looks at Inuyashas head:  
  
Inuyasha: What!?  
  
Akiba: Nothing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sotianiya: So there you have it!  
  
Akiba: CAN I PLAY WITH INUYASHAS' EARS!!!!!!  
  
Sotianiya: Uhhhhh, Maybe later, REVIEW OR I WILL TURN YOU IN TO PIZZA AND THE ANIME PEOPLE WILL EAT YOU ALL!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turn them into sweet snow!  
  
Sotianiya: ok dude on this planet we call them snow cones.  
  
Hiei: Whatever!  
  
Sotianiya: Ok, REVIEW OR I WILL TURN YOU IN TO SNOW CONES AND HIEI WILL EAT YOU ALL!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Ok. I'm feeling a tiny bit better now. 


	2. II I'm doing Numarals now!

Sotianiya: Were back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taty: She spelled my name wrong  
  
Sotianiya: Hey I fickts it  
  
Taty: Oh ok, were is Sano  
  
Sotianiya: You mean Mr. Zanza, he is hiding some were.  
  
Taty: Oh ok I'm going to go find him.  
  
Sotianiya: Hi Misio!  
  
Misio: Can you bring Aoishi here?  
  
Sotianiya: Sure why not, since we kicked Keiko out, there is an open spot.  
  
: Aoishi poofs next to Misio:  
  
Misio: Lord Aoishi!! Is that really you!!!!  
  
Aoishi: Hey kid  
  
Sotianiya:Ok I have to go before Taty hugges Sano to death, Seeya!  
  
Sano: H help m me...  
  
Sotianiya: Ok, Taty look, its Tenshi!  
  
Taty: Tenshi! : Drops Sano: Were!  
  
Sotianiya: Taty, now I know that you like the guy but don't kill him for Kami sake!  
  
Taty: Who? Tenshi?  
  
Sotianiya: Hit her head to her hand: No silly Mr. Zanza!  
  
Taty: Who's Mr. Zanza?  
  
Sotianiya: sigh: Sano!  
  
Taty: Ohhhhhhhhh sorry Sano  
  
Sano: Don't hug me.  
  
Taty: T_T  
  
Sotianiya: Now I making you stay forever.  
  
Sano: What did I do?  
  
Sotianiya: You hurt my friends' feelings: kicks Sano:  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sotianiya: Sano hurt Tatys feelings so I kicked him  
  
Yahiko: Cool  
  
Let's talk to the Inuyasha peoples now!!!!!!! Inuyasha: Stop it!  
  
Akiba: NO!  
  
Inuyasha: LET GO OF MY EARS!  
  
Akiba: NO!  
  
Inuyasha: LET GO OF MY EARS YOU, YOU, YOU..  
  
Sotianiya: No swearing Inuyasha, remember the G.  
  
Inuyasha:.....  
  
Shippo: Why are you playing with his ears anyway?  
  
Akiba: Because they're just so cute, they're like cat ears!!!!!!!  
  
Sotianiya: Ok Akiba stop now.  
  
Akiba:ohh alright  
  
Kagome: Hi Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: hi  
  
Kagome: What's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: She was playing with my ears.  
  
Kagome: Oh for Kami sake sit Inuyasha Inuyasha: Falls through a hole that magically appears it the ground by Kagomes' amazing sitting power:  
  
Let us talk with the YYH Gang now!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:...  
  
Sotianiya: Hi 3-eyes  
  
Hiei:...  
  
A/N: HaHa he can't do any thing to me because I did the rubber glue thing ^_^  
  
Sotianiya: I like being rubber!  
  
Boton:I'm bored  
  
Sotianiya: Don't worry, it will get better, witch reminds me, Lady Himura, for chapter 4 It is going to be an all- girls chapter, do you want to help? If you do, in your review put in any thin that you would like me to say to any of the girls. Ok I'm going to leave now (Note to self never type up new chapter at 11:28) Seeya!!!!  
  
^ ^ ={},{}=  
  
Taty: Good-Bye! (  
  
Akiba:Bye ^_^ 


	3. III Review Time!

Sotianiya: Hiya! By the way I forgot the disclaimer thingy in the first 2 chapters s7orry but I don't own you.  
  
Mrs. Taty Himura 12: Hello  
  
Akiba: What's up.  
  
Sotianiya: The sky that's what's up.  
  
Everybody: Oh brother  
  
Sotianiya: Ok this is the review chapter.  
  
Mrs. Taty Himura 12: You see every once and a wile, we can't think of anything to do, so we answer..  
  
Akiba: Or make comments to your reviews.  
  
Yahiko: Hey what about us!  
  
Sotianiya: Oh yah they help top. Ok the 1st one: That isn't from me or Taty: Is from my fav. Authoress LadyHimura.  
  
It was a short chapter, but hey, you got me interested! UPDATE SOON!  
  
Lady himura  
  
Sotianiya: Yes I know it was short, but it was kind of just a way to show that the characters gad just met, and I did update! I did.  
  
Inuyasha: She updated a chapter.  
  
Sotianiya: Two from this review!  
  
Sano: Can we leave now?  
  
Sotianiya: No way this story is going to be like 50 chapters long before you can leave!  
  
Taty: The next one comes from Silver Teardrops  
  
This story is funny, keep going I wanna find out what they are going to do. :Poofs out: Haha couldn't help it.  
  
Hiei: Yes you could.  
  
Shippo: You talked  
  
Yusuke: He dose that from century to century  
  
Botan: He likes to keep to himself.  
  
Kwabara: Were is Keiko  
  
Kenshin: Miss. Sotianiya let her go that she did.  
  
Sotianiya: Kenshin, you can drop the miss act, it's getting old.  
  
Akiba: Why do you talk like that?  
  
Kenshin: Like what.  
  
Akiba: you say something and at the end you say that I don't of something like that.  
  
Sano: Yeah Kenshi why do you talk like that?  
  
Kenahin: Oro?  
  
Akiba: Never mind. Next one is from Swimming Angle  
  
YOU TYPED THIS AT 11:28 DANG! I can't wait for your next chapter!  
  
Sotianiya: Actually I only finished at 11:28  
  
Akiba: AM or PM?  
  
Sotianiya: PM why  
  
Akiba: The next one is from CEEGEE  
  
Well the title fits the story perfectly, because I for one am TOTALLY confused! That aside I'm enjoying this and looking forward to the rest of the story.  
  
Sotianiya: Good, then the story did its job. By the way Sano Taty likes you.  
  
Sano:....  
  
Meumi: Noooooooooo! That's it you me death match!  
  
Sotianiya: Well that's just not like you.  
  
Taty: Ok prepare to die.  
  
Sotianiya: I'm going to through you out Taty. Sano: Let me go with!!!!!!  
  
Sotianiya: He gas chosen, Bye Mugumi!  
  
"Mugumi Goes POOF" Sotianiya: BYE  
  
Taty: ^___________________________________^  
  
Akiba: Ok I'm leaving Review bye  
  
Sorry that most of the people didn't talk 


	4. IV Karous Makeover!

Sotianiya: Hello!  
  
Taty: No monkey land?  
  
Sotianiya: No not today.  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Hi I'm replacing Akiba. Karou must die!  
  
Sotianiya: No YuGiOh must die!  
  
A/N: I hate YuGiOh by the way -_-  
  
Taty: Ok we need to make the guys think there hot.  
  
Sotianiya: Ok girls who here has a guy in this fic  
  
: Everyone raises her hand except for Sotianiya:  
  
Sotianiya: Makeovers then! First Karou.  
  
Taty: You need new clothes  
  
Chibidrummergirl: And shoes  
  
Sotianiya: but first your hair!  
  
: Sotianiya cut Karous hair to her shoulders and dyes the tips red:  
  
Chibidrummergirl: now for the makeup!  
  
: chibidrummergirl put pink eye shadow, light blush, dark red lipstick, and a tiny bit of bronzer on Karous face:  
  
Taty: ok ok now isn't my turn! Hmm let me see.here!  
  
: Taty holds up a pink skirt a tiny bit above the knee, and a red turtleneck:  
  
Sotianiya: Hold on she needs this: holds up a gold heart locket & put a picture of Kenshin in it: Here you go.  
  
Taty: Now go get your man! : Pushes Karou out the door:  
  
Ok Who's next?  
  
A/N now I know that the chapters are short, but trust me, there will be a lot! ^_^ 


	5. V Bye!

Sotianiya: We fed her to the dogs!  
  
Chibidrummergirl: And now we are going to look at the cameras to see what happends!  
  
Sotianiya: You thought that we forgot didn't you?  
  
:On the vidio camera:  
  
Taty: Kaoru, Kenshin, can you help me with something in the back room? :Takes them to the back room.....comes out and locks the door:  
  
Taty: F-to-R, mission completed  
  
:back in the side room:  
  
Sotianiya: Roger that F, sending mission 2 out, come back to the dock.  
  
Chibidrummergirl: o.0  
  
Sotianiya: Just a code for me and Taty; ohhhhhhhh Kagome!  
  
Kagome: What are you going to do to me?  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Funny that you should ask.  
  
: Chibidrummergirl and Sotianiya dress up Kagome in a siver skirt much like hers, a gold, long sleaved, V-neaked shirt, and black boots:  
  
Chibidrummergirl:I have an idea for her hair!  
  
:Chibidrummergirl puts Kagomes hair in a bun, puts extensions on her bangs, and puts all of her hair in a French braid:  
  
Taty: Their asking questions.  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Take her.  
  
Taty: Dose the same thing as she did with K&K but in a different room:Comes out: Locks door:  
  
:In the side room again:  
  
Sotianiya: Poofs away their swords: I have always wanted to do that ^_^ Next is...Botan!  
  
Boton: But who am I going to go with? Sotianiya: Pidk out of Kwabara & Kurama.  
  
Boton: Kurama  
  
Taty  
  
Sotianiya: Ok: Puts Botan in red jeans and a white t-shirt with a rose on it: Taty  
  
:Later in the side room:  
  
Sotianiya: Ok Misios already dressed in her grey and Sango in her light blue, now take them Taty.  
  
:Later:  
  
Sotianiya: Your turn Taty bring Sano in here  
  
:Later:  
  
Sano: What?  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Get Hiei In here  
  
Sano: Sigh: Gets Hiei:  
  
Sotianiya: good now kick the rest of them out!  
  
Chibidrummergirl: I'll do it! ^_^  
  
A/N: Bye Shippo! Bye Yahiko! Bye Kwabara!  
  
The End!  
  
J/K 


	6. VI The Deadly Game! Moooohoooohaahaha!

: Sotianiya chibidrummergirl and Hiei walked into the middle room:  
  
everyone else: Help! Help! LET US OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sotianiya:ALRIGHT ALREADY!:Turns hand as if turning the dornobes of the doors: Are you happy now?  
  
Everyone: o.0  
  
Taty: Why didn't you warn me?  
  
Chibidrummergirl: because we wanted to see you fall on sano.  
  
:Taty looks down and se's sano, and blushes:  
  
Soyianiya: HA! So what do you whant to do now?  
  
Chibidrummergirl: I don't know  
  
Sotianiya: 0.0  
  
Taty:what?  
  
Sotianiya: 0.0  
  
Chibidrummergirl: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sotianiya: 0.0 truth or dare 0.0  
  
Chibidrummergirl: gets a devilish grin:  
  
Taty: ok now everyone get in a circle  
  
Everyone: -_-*  
  
Sotianiya: pk my fic I go first.. 


	7. VII DunDunDun!

Sotianiya: Ok lets see it's my turn now isn't it?  
  
Taty: Just go already!  
  
Sotianiya:. I've got it! Taty I dare you to tell the WHOLE WORLD that you like Sano!  
  
Taty: -_-*: Whispers: I like Sano  
  
Sotianiya: Louder Taty  
  
Taty: screams: I LIKE SANO OK, OK! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?  
  
Sotianiya: Let me think.Yep! ^_^  
  
Taty: Ok now it's my turn I dare Sotianiya to bring Yahiko back  
  
Sotianiya: Whatever: bring Yahiko back:  
  
Sano: Is it my turn?  
  
Sotianiya: nope it's Yahiko's  
  
Yahiko: what are you playing?  
  
Chibidrummergirl: truth or dare  
  
Yahiko: ^_^ ok. I DARE SANO TO KISS MRS. TATY HIMURA 12!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano: 0.0  
  
Chibidrummergirl and Sotianiya: lol  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Good one!  
  
Sano: umm.  
  
Taty: blushes:  
  
Sotianiya: just kiss her scaredy rooster!  
  
Yahiko: oh yeah I forgot to add on the lips  
  
Sano:...  
  
A/N: Tatys face is so red now! lol  
  
Sano: Kisses Taty and blushes slightly:  
  
Sotianiya: Ok Sano your turn.  
  
Sano: Ok Kenshin I dare you to tell Kaoru that you love her  
  
A/N: This is before Kenji.  
  
Kenshin: Well I, umm, you se, it's just that I, It's nothing really.  
  
Sotianiya: Somebody's tong tied  
  
Sano: Ok Kenshin it's too obvious you don't have to say it.  
  
Misio: Can I go!!!!!  
  
Chibidrummergirl: sorry its my turn, Ok I dare Sotianiya to give me three dares  
  
Sotianiya: ok  
  
Chibidrummergirl: I wish all the characters people beside Hiei and RK people were gone!  
  
:POOF:  
  
Sotianiya: Ok Hiei its tour turn 


	8. VIII Do you like Math?

Sotianiya: Viva La vi Bowen!  
  
Chibidrummergirl: What?  
  
Sotianiya: Viva La vi Bowen, live the life of. ohh never mind!  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Ok  
  
Taty: Were are all the guys?  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Practicing getting beat at the dance off.  
  
Sotianiya: Taty don't read the reviews.  
  
Taty: Why?  
  
Sotianiya: Just trust me you don't want to read them  
  
Taty: Ok what song are we singing?  
  
Chibidrummergirl: I don't know?  
  
Sotianiya: Hey Taty, do you like Math?  
  
Taty: What. Oh I love math!  
  
Sotianiya: Good then it's decided, we start the dance off next chapter. Ok girls, here's what we do. 


	9. IX Reveiw Timex2 and a late cast

Chapter 1  
  
Sotianiya: Hi Everyone else is late, so I'm going to do a second review chapter. Ok this one comes from kitty-jinxx  
  
Snow cones ROCK! I wouldn't like to be turned into one though, um, hi! This is funny so far I have to read more.  
  
Sotianiya: The next one is from Kurio,  
  
I really like the way you are mixing three of the best anime, buy then again I've only been into anime a little over a year, so I'm still a newbie. Keep up the good work. Later. P.S. Maybe you could E-mail me some of your other stuff.  
  
Sotianiya: Which reminds me, if there are any Final Fantasy fans out there please read my other story, it has no reviews so need some readers. Now from melodygreenleaf,  
  
I haven't read your story yet, but I just to just want to tell you that Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu Yu Hakusho are my favorite anime shows!  
  
From Swimming Angle,  
  
Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Inuyasha are my favorite anime shows! I'm so going to enjoy this fic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
From kitty-jinxx,  
  
Um that was funnier than a bucket of cheese-whiz, yeah cheese-whiz ant Ritz yum yum. I'm a hungry sugar haha, monkeys are eating all the candy, bad monkeys no monkeys why why why wah.  
  
From Lady Himura,  
  
OMG! NO! I like your story! I thought you were on my author alert! Gah! Sorry! I will definatly read the rest and I'm putting you on my alert! I really do like it! Be sure to look for my reviews! By the way sweet chapter! Lol!  
  
Sotianiya: I'm sorry that I yelled at you, someone had flamed me that day, I took down the story and everything  
  
Taty: Hi!  
  
Sotianya: Were are the rest of them?  
  
Taty: Sleeping  
  
Sotianiya: Ok then I am going to end this chapter, please read my other story? No one else has.  
  
T_T -_- *_* -_-; You're my last hope! 


	10. X Truth or dare Part II! Dundundun!

Sotianiya: Hello fellow peoples! ^_^  
  
Fellow Peoples: Hello Sotianiya!  
  
Sotianiya: ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Taty: Hi!  
  
Sotianiya: Taty wants to make out with Sano  
  
: Everybody looks at Taty and/or Sano:  
  
Sano: -_-  
  
Sotianiya: Ok we aren't going to tell you what happened during the competition because, well, err, the guys kind of.  
  
Chibidrummergirl: STUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Humph,  
  
Taty: What it's not our fault you can't dance!  
  
Hiei: But I can fight.  
  
Sotianiya: Drumsticks appear in her hand: Yeah well so can I!  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Gets drum sticks too:  
  
Hiei: Ha you think you can beat me with those?  
  
Sotianiya: Points a drum stick at Hiei and he gets wrapped up in rope: Is that a good answer.  
  
Chibidrummergirl: I would say so.  
  
Sotianiya: Oh by the way, due to popular demand, we are going to play truth or dare again, so I guess I can start, unless anyone objects.  
  
Everyone: .  
  
Sotianiya: Ok Taty, Truth or dare?  
  
Taty: Uh.Truth!  
  
Sotianiya: Aw your no fun, ok, is it true that you like Sano.  
  
Taty: Yes. Ok my turn, Sano truth or dare!  
  
Sano: Do I really want to answer that? Ok dare.  
  
Taty: I dare you to tell Megumi that you don't like her!  
  
Sano: When did I say I liked her?  
  
Taty: Ok good enough for me!  
  
Sano: Yahiko, truth or dare?  
  
Yahiko: Dare!  
  
Sano: I dare you to eat Karou's cooking and say it's good!  
  
Yahiko: Ok -_-: Dose his dare: Yum #_# Hey Mr. With the ears, truth or dare  
  
Inuyasha: My name is Inuyasha, and dare.  
  
Yahiko: I dare you to say you're a cat!  
  
Inuyasha: Murmurs: I'm a cat. Hey monk truth or dare.  
  
Miroku: Truth  
  
Inuyasha: Is it true that you flirted with a 7-year old?  
  
Miroku: No.  
  
Inuyasha: Liar  
  
Miroku: Sango, truth or dare  
  
Sango: Truth  
  
Miroku: Do you like me?  
  
Sango: SMACK: There's your answer.  
  
Sotianiya: Ok That's the end of the chapter, by the way, I would like to say thanks to everyone who tried to make me feel better, and to Fool Of a Tool part II, for her words of wisdom, you will be in the next chap. by the way 


	11. XI Can you say 50?

Sotianiya: Ok this is a special chapter. There are now at least 50 reviews on this story and you know what that means, PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you would like to be invited (A.K.A in the chapter) then tell me in your review for this chapter. But be warned, if on your profile I can't get an e- mail or IM address, or you don't put it in your review, I cant let you in.  
  
Taty: Come on Sotianiya, we have to hang the decorations! 


	12. XII I'm back!

Sotianiya: Welcome back happy readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a wile, I had extreme writers block ...  
  
Taty: I made her start writing.  
  
Sotianiya: I had to go and reread all of the chapters! Ok I brought everyone back, so lets see who all is here; when I call your name say here. Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Here.  
  
Sotianiya: Yahiko!  
  
Yahiko: Here!  
  
Sotianiya: Misao, Aioshi, and all of everyone else!  
  
Everyone: Hi!  
  
Sotianiya: I don't I don't know what to do...  
  
Taty: Why not check the cameras?  
  
Sotianiya: I'm waiting till the blooper chapter to do that.  
  
Taty: Why?  
  
Sotianiya: let's just say there is a nose-picker among us!  
  
: Everyone looks around nervously:  
  
Sotianiya: I'm joking: ROTFLOL:  
  
Inuyasha: It wasn't that funny...  
  
Sano: Yeah!  
  
Chibidrummergirl: Yes it was!  
  
Sotianiya: Ok I need to think of something to do...oh yeah :gives Kenshin & Inuyasha their swords back:  
  
Kenshin: Thank you.  
  
Inuyasha: Took you long enough...  
  
Sotianiya: Don't make me take it away! Ok writers block is still here, I NEED HELP! Ok I feel better. Review! Now! Ok now! Ok just do it... 


	13. XIII Idea!

Sotianiya: ok, I have an idea, E'mail with an idea or sentence and I will work it into a story and post it, my e-mail is AnimiLuvr1comcast.net, now help out! 


	14. XIV That means 14

Sotianiya: I'm back!!!!!! I am going to do something that might make some of you mad but from not on, (at least for a wile) The TMM (Tokyo Mew Mew) characters will in the fic!   
  
Chibidrummergirl: 0.o...ok...  
  
Yahiko: Your putting kids in the fic?!  
  
Mint: Look who's talking.  
  
Pudding: Yah! You look younger than us!!   
  
Yahiko: ...  
  
Taty: This will be interesting...  
  
Sotianiya: Who those of you who don't know... Tokyo Mew Mew is a story is about 5 12-year-old girls who get fused with endangered species animals! Kool huh? The characters are as followed...  
  
Ichigo Momomiya,  
  
Mint Aizawa,  
  
Lettuce Midorikawa,  
  
Pudding Fong,  
  
Zakuro Fujiwara,  
  
Masaya Aoyama,  
  
Ryou Shirogane,  
  
Keiichiro Akasaka,  
  
And Masha! (Masha is a cute little flying animal thiningy)  
  
Log list huh? Well everyone is hear (from all shows) Except for Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, Inuyasha, and Kenshin... That's not a good thing...  
  
Shipo: Why?  
  
Sotianiya: Just trust me it's not...  
  
Kenshin: We're back!  
  
Sotianiya: Kenshin, Inuyasha, What did you do?  
  
Inuyasha: Ohh we just had a little chat.   
  
Sotianiya: Well you must have said something funny, because you're smiling. Now I'm only going to ask one more time...What-did-you-guys-do?  
  
Kenshin& Inuyasha: Nothing!  
  
Sotianiya: Fine, but just in case...: Takes their swords:... so there are no "Accidents" jot it? chibi, make sure they don't try anything stupid, ok?  
  
chibidrummergirl: Got it!  
  
Masaya: Can we go now?  
  
Sotianiya: Nope, you'll learn the rules very quickly...  
  
Ryou: What rules?  
  
Sotianiya: The rules that say you can't leave until I, chibi, Taty, or Akiba say you can. Speaking of Akiba, where is she?  
  
A/N Sorry about the writers block, but I back for good and no Taty didn't make me, She's in Florida! 


	15. XV I found Akiba!

Sotianiya: I found Akiba!!!!  
  
Akiba: Hi everyone!  
  
Taty: We were told that we are going to play a game.... but what game?  
  
Sotianiya: One word... chose.   
  
Akiba: Can I start?  
  
Sotianiya: Shure!  
  
Akiba: Mint Being poor, or being locked in a room with Inuyasha?  
  
Mint: I'll withstand the idiot dog...  
  
Inuyasha:....  
  
Sotianiya: Inuyasha!!!! Whatever your thinking, DON"T!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Deep in thought:  
  
Sotianiya: Just one thing, don't under estimate a 12 year old...  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
Sotianiya: Hey!!!!!! I'm 12!!!! And can be very mean.......Akiba's worse though.......  
  
Everyone: 0.o  
  
Sotianiya: Ok, my turn, CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
A/N :Starts singing: Cliffhangers are evil, cliffhangers are evil... :still singing:  
  
P.S. sorry it was so short! 


	16. XVI My Idea!

* * *

Sotianiya: Alrighty then, this is the next chapter...So who do I make chose.....hm hm hm let's see now...Ichigo! Chose, Kish or Ryou?  
  
Ichigo: Can I pick neither?  
  
Sotianiya: Nope!   
  
Masaya:.........  
  
Ichigo: Um well... I don't know.......um :dose einy meeny miney mo: Ryou!  
  
Masaya: Glares at Ryou:  
  
Ryou: What!?!  
  
Sotianiya: Ryou, run. Run now, run fast.  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Masaya: Stands up:  
  
Ryou: Ohh...I get it bye! :runs:  
  
Masaya: Walks out of the room:  
  
Ichigo: Masaya! Wait! :follows:  
  
Sotianiya: Ok umm... I guess it's over for now... I don't know why she chose him... He turned her into a cat in book 6, I'll have to remind her of that sometime...  
  
Everyone: 0.o  
  
Sotianiya: What I like the books, blame Sarah for all and anything that has to do with TMM  
  
Sarah: It's Emma's fault!!!  
  
Emma: No It's not!!!  
  
Sarah: It's your book!!!  
  
Sotianiya: Ahh sibling rivalry...  
  
Yahiko: When did they get here???  
  
Sotianiya, Sarah, & Emma: Just now. Sano: Ohh great, more of them! --  
  
Inuyasha: You said it...  
  
Sotianiya: I could spend my time on a different story, and leave you all here, I have an Idea for a Harry Potter one...  
  
Everyone: NO!!!!!  
  
Akiba: What's the story about?  
  
Everyone: Traitor!!!!  
  
Sotianiya: Ok I'm thinking of mixing part of Final Fantasy X with Harry Potter. What I want to do is put a summoner into the HP story, I was also thinking of putting in the Garment grid instead, what do the readers think, tell me in your review!!!

* * *

A/N: A summoner calls upon the Aeons wich are giant animals that fight evil if called upon, and the Garment Grid is a battle system where you can change between different battle classes (Mages, Gunner, Warior, ext...) So wich do you think I should use? Or none at all, tell me!  


  


P.S. I don't own TMM or FF 


End file.
